O Vigia da Escuridão
by Zer0s
Summary: Após receber uma visita misteriosa lhe contratando para fotografar um estranho artefato, o detetive particular David parte para a periferia de Los Angeles em busca do estranho objeto. Mas o que parecia uma busca simples se transforma em pesadelo rapidamente!


Os sacos de lixo amorteceram a queda de David, após falhar miseravelmente em escalar a grade. Seus perseguidores corriam desajeitadamente, o que lhe dava vantagem sobre eles, mas ele nunca fora bom em escalar grades. Viu que estava em um beco entre dois prédios de apartamentos, havia uma escada de emergência abaixada e, apesar de ser ateu, deu graças a deus por ela estar ali. Subiu o mais rápido que pôde e correu nos lances de escada. Não adiantaria invadir um apartamento e gerar um estardalhaço, ele acabaria sendo pego.

David prometera a si que aquele era seu último serviço prestado para gente esquisita. Um homem encapuzado o esperava em seu escritório de detetive particular. Como ele entrara lá era um mistério. Ele falara que precisava dos serviços de alguém que pudesse ser discreto e dispusesse do que chamou de tecnologia silenciosa para capturar em imagem momentos exatos. Ele devia estar se referindo a câmeras de celular. David aceitou o serviço. Como pagamento inicial, recebera uma soma considerável de dinheiro de entrada e fotos que poderiam lhe ajudar a identificar seu alvo.

É aqui que as coisas ficam mais estranhas. As fotos mostravam uma pedra vermelha, que parecia brilhar, e um símbolo que lembrava uma estrela, mas mal desenhada. O estranho, que tinha uma respiração e fala gutural e anasalada, lhe dissera que procurasse nos chamados "projetos habitacionais" de Los Angeles por aquele símbolo. Se o encontrasse, estaria no lugar certo e lá ele poderia encontrar a tal pedra. O objetivo era simples: fotografar o que faziam com ela.

E cá estava ele, correndo desesperadamente por um lance de escadarias rumo ao topo de um prédio para salvar sua vida de um grupo de cultistas loucos, mas que se moviam como trôpegos, um estranho fedor no casaco, que definitivamente não pertencia ao lixo sobre o qual caíra, e flashes de memória de algo estranho. Enquanto subia, forçou sua mente a lembrar-se do porque estava correndo, pois apenas após a segunda curva, rumo ao centro comercial, foi que percebeu que estava fugindo e sendo perseguido.

David demorara para se dar conta do que estava fazendo, mas encontrara seu alvo com relativa facilidade. O bairro onde deveria procurar era tomado por uma gangue, e ele por pouco não foi alvo de uma delas. Desajeitadamente, no momento da abordagem hostil de um grupo de cinco garotos negros que mal saíram da adolescência, pediu informações mostrando a imagem da estrela. Imediatamente dois deles pareceram congelar. Estes desencorajaram a abordagem, assim como desencorajaram David a continuar sua busca, isso, claro, disseram, se prezasse pela própria vida.

Os garotos foram embora cantando pneus de um conversível velho. Para David, parecia que fugiam com medo de algo. Aqueles dois agiram de forma muito suspeita, ele nunca vira, ou ouvira falar, de algo do tipo. Ainda assim continuou sua busca. A medida que se aproximava dos ditos projetos, os prédios iam ficando cada vez mais decrépitos, as pessoas também pareciam mais soturnas, a população branca havia sumido e ele se sentia andando em outro país, pois a língua que ouvia aqui também parecia ser outra.

Após horas de busca, e um pôr do sol que pareceu fechar a noite como um caixão, David encontrou o símbolo desenhado atrás de uma caixa de lixo grande. O lugar era uma casa abandonada que fedia a peixe. Neste momento, percebeu que o movimento à sua volta era quase nulo. Não haviam pessoas na rua, quase todas as casas estavam, ou pareciam, abandonadas, e todas tinham o mesmo formato triplex conjugado, com várias casas coladas umas nas outras, fechando, juntamente aos prédios de apartamentos, aquele bairro dentro de si.

Apesar do desconforto, aproveitou a ausência de pedestres para andar entre os becos e procurar pistas. Não demorou. Percebeu que, naquela parte do bairro, as casas que tinham o desenho feito na parede ficavam próximas umas das outras, enquanto as demais simplesmente não o tinham. David buscou frestas de janelas, mas todas estavam trancadas e cobertas por dentro por cortinas ou tábuas, como se para evitar olhares curiosos, ele pensou. Mas isso não o manteria afastado.

Enquanto procurava por uma entrada, ouviu vozes se aproximando por uma das ruas. Não foi difícil encontrar um esconderijo dentro de uma das latas grandes de lixo. Observou que o som vinha de uma procissão de pessoas, algumas encapuzadas, algumas vestidas formalmente, como se fossem a algum culto, entrando justamente no beco em que se encontrava. Todos recitavam uma espécie de canto que não parecia seguir nenhuma melodia, eram apenas frases, aparentemente, soltas, mas que começavam da mesma forma:

Iä! Dagon!

Iä! Hidra!

Iä! Iä! Cthulhu fhtagn!

Ao se aproximarem de uma saída de emergência, que David tentara arrombar, mas que parecera estranhamente mais sólida que as demais, uma das figuras encapuzadas aproximou-se trôpega e repetiu a última frase que estavam recitando ao mesmo tempo que batia na porta em uma ordem que parecia seguir o ritmo da frase. Esta estremeceu e se abriu roçando em areia. Um cheiro nauseabundo invadiu as narinas de David neste momento e ele precisou se esforçar para não soltar uma exclamação.

A procissão entrou, ainda recitando as frases que falavam antes, e David os ouviu até o momento em que a porta se fechou. A cena inteira foi tão chocante para ele, que esquecera de tirar fotos. Mesmo que fossem inúteis para seu trabalho naquele momento, ele com certeza se lembraria daquela cena.

Ele tentou forçar a porta, mas ela era estranhamente sólida. Então recitou a mesma frase que o cultista falara para que ela abrisse e, para seu espanto, ela se abrira da mesma forma, mas, desta vez, o cheiro insuportável fora mais fraco. Ele entrou com cautela, já preparado para correr, mas não vira nenhum porteiro ou mecanismo que justificasse a abertura da porta. Seus ossos tremeram neste momento. Parecia que todo seu corpo gritava para ele sair dali, mas se conteve, da melhor forma que pôde, tentando convencer-se de que era apenas uma reação lógica diante de algo que ele ainda não compreendia.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram, percebeu que estava no topo de uma escada que o levava a uma espécie de porão. O local, após descer cautelosamente e perceber que não havia ninguém, poderia ser um porão comum, com armários, ferramentas velhas e maquinários quebrado, não fossem os ratos estranhamente grandes e em abundância que corriam nos cantos das paredes. Seus olhos pareciam desprovidos de pupilas, e David percebeu isso pois, a cada corrida, eles pareciam parar para olhar para ele. Era um movimento rápido, e ele apenas ignorou, dizendo para si ser coincidência.

O ar o deixava tonto e logo percebeu que havia um enorme buraco em uma das paredes do porão, este ligava o aposento ao esgoto, que continha água corrente e uma luminescência azulada que parecia vir da água e das paredes ao mesmo tempo. Ele logo percebeu que as paredes estavam revestidas por fungos que brilhavam levemente e que a água não era de esgoto de fato, mas exalava cheiro de peixe, o que o fez estranhar, visto que estavam longe da praia mais próxima ou das docas.

Seguiu por galerias iluminadas e labirínticas até achar uma pequena passagem que o levava para mais um lance de escadas, desta vez entalhadas na rocha que compunha o chão abaixo do esgoto. O ambiente mudara drasticamente. David se sentia como em seus dias de escotismo, quando entravam em cavernas para conhecer o ambiente, mas em uma versão distorcida, pois nada ali parecia natural, nada parecia inocente.

Ele sentia olhares em sua nuca e, mesmo olhando em todas as direções, nada via além de escuridão e uma, agora fraca, luminescência azul, pois os fungos continuavam nesta caverna, mas em menor quantidade. David imaginou que precisassem de umidade para se proliferar.

Seguiu pelo caminho cavernoso, que agora tornara-se uma caverna natural, até o que pareceu uma câmara enorme, na qual mal conseguia ver o teto e as paredes. Não conseguia imaginar que havia descido tanto. O ar agora estava carregado de algo que ele não conseguia descrever ou compreender, mas sabia que não era apenas o cheiro que estava forte ali. O próprio ar parecia denso.

Ao longe, no que parecia ser uma clareira no fundo da câmara, encimada por um anel de fungos fosforescentes, que no seu ponto oposto, ou seja, no chão, contava com uma lagoa rasa, estavam os cultistas. Os que estavam encapuzados haviam removido seus capuzes e David percebia, vagamente, algo estranho em suas fisionomias. Eles pareciam corcundas, com pescoços anormalmente largos e desprovidos de orelhas, mas, àquela distância, poderia ser apenas um enfeite ritualístico.

No centro da pequena lagoa havia um pilar e neste jazia uma pedra de formato estranho que emitia um leve brilho avermelhado. Aqueles que não vestiam capuzes aproximaram-se do pilar, que era menor que eles, e ergueram suas mãos para o anel de fungos no teto que, agora David via, continua em seu centro a tal estrela estranha de uma das fotos.

Quando viu o desenho no teto da caverna, a razão de estar ali o acometeu e ele começou a tirar fotos do momento. Tomou cuidado para retirar o som de fotografia e continuou com as fotos até o momento em que o momento onde começou sua amnésia ficou claro como águas claras.

Enquanto tirava as melhores fotos que conseguia, percebeu que a água da lagoa se agitava. Não deu atenção para o evento, mas logo em seguida viu que algo parecia sair da pedra, algo que lembraria uma fumaça negra se David não soubesse que não havia fogo naquele pilar. No instante seguinte em que percebeu a fumaça, algo pareceu piscar na pedra e, imediatamente, a visão de David foi tomada por um caleidoscópio de vitrais amarelos com nuances vermelhas e laranjas. Sentiu a temperatura ao seu redor subir rapidamente e, quando começou a se mover novamente, viu que algo se movera no caleidoscópio, este mudara e algo grande, enorme, olhava para ele. Agora a sensação era evidente e ele via que era observado.

Mas havia muito mais naquela sensação de ser observado. Havia maldade, malícia, um sentimento profundo e tão forte que ele pensava sentir aquilo roçando de forma viscosa em sua roupa. Tudo isso ele sentiu em poucos segundos, pois no momento em que viu o caleidoscópio mudar em sua frente, gritou a plenos pulmões.

O olhar, que ele não via, mas sentia intensamente, intensificou-se, e ele, ignorando os cultistas, apenas correu. Correu como se fugisse de uma execução certa.

Após todas as memórias voltarem, David percebeu que estava no topo do prédio que escalara pelas escadas de emergência. Seus algozes estavam próximos, muito próximos. Ele estava pronto para pular em um dos prédios do lado quando toda energia do bairro sumiu. Luzes apagaram e, pensou, até o vento havia parado de soprar, apesar de estar no alto de um prédio de oito andares.

À luz das estrelas viu uma figura encapuzada, porém esbelta, sair do lance de escadas pelas quais subiu e aproximar-se. Ele sabia que aquele não era um dos seus perseguidores, mas algo nele parecia terrivelmente errado. Quando a figura chegou mais perto, David pôde ver o que se escondia debaixo do capuz de lona.

A última coisa que ouviu antes de cair do oitavo andar na calçada fora o próprio grito histérico e tresloucado. A vida se esvaía de seu corpo e, antes de dar o último suspiro, só conseguia implorar para que ficasse o mais longe possível daquilo que vira, mas não compreendera. A própria compreensão o abandonara muito antes de sua vida, de tal maneira que sequer sentiu o impacto com o chão e seus ossos quebrando.


End file.
